


Wciąż szukam

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Wanda stara się znaleźć swoje miejsce ma ziemi po śmierci Pietra. Nie widzi go pośród Avengersów do momentu, aż zaczyna słyszeć ich nocne krzyki i odkrywa, że nie tylko ona ma koszmary. Bo skoro superbohaterowie zawsze mają złamane serca i tragiczne historie, to może jest jednak jedną z nich?





	Wciąż szukam

On był szybki, a ona dziwna.

Zawsze tak było. Zawsze byli inni, niezrozumiani. Tylko że im to kompletnie nie przeszkadzało. Wszystko było prostsze i łatwiejsze, dopóki byli razem. Wtedy granice przestawały istnieć. Mogła ich otaczać wojna, mogli stracić najbliższych, ale póki stali ramię w ramię i bronili się nawzajem, wydawało jej się, że są zupełnie niepowstrzymani.

A potem go zabrakło. Zniknął z powierzchni świata w kilka sekund. Ktoś zabrał jego zadziorny uśmiech, cięty dowcip, wyrwał z niego resztki ciepła, pozostawiając zimne, nieruchome ciało, które tuliła do siebie godzinami. Śmierć jej rodziców jej nie zniszczyła, ale pozostawiła ją kompletnie połamaną w środku. Śmierć Pietra jej nie zabiła, ale sprawiła, że pragnęła umrzeć. Odeszli tam gdzie, mimo swojej niewyobrażalnej mocy, nie mogła za nimi pójść. To było niesprawiedliwe, ale czy kiedykolwiek życie uchodziło za takie? Powiedzieli jej, że musi to przepracować. Uważała to za kompletnie bezsensowne. Była martwa w środku, większość jej emocji zostało startych w proch, ale oni wiedzieli lepiej.

Urodzili się razem i wydawało jej się nienaturalnym, że odchodzili osobno.

Zaczęła próbować zrozumieć swoją moc, a chociaż poznać jej limity. Gdy tylko jakiś zauważała, starała się go przesunąć, chociażby o milimetr. Nie mogła jeszcze przesunąć góry, ale dawała sobie trochę czasu, żeby ogarnąć sztuczki w tym stylu. Być sobą. Nie miała pojęcia, co to znaczy. Bardzo długo we własnej głowie pozostawała po prostu siostrą Pietra, jednym z bliźniaków Maximoff. Wmawiała sobie, że nie potrzebowała żadnego innego określenia, ale tak naprawdę panicznie bała się próby zdefiniowania siebie samej. Ludzie jak ona byli po prostu niebezpieczni. Można było ją rzucić w płomienie, czekając, aż się spali, mogli to robić setki razy, ale ona to przeżywała. Robiła nawet więcej, wyciągała z tego lekcje i starała się rosnąć w siłę. Robiła to dla siebie i dla niego. Wiedziała, że nie chciałby, żeby się załamała, pragnąłby, aby była silna i dzielna. Wiec starała się nie zwariować, nie dać się pożreć szaleństwu. Szukała oparcia, szukała siebie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy była chociażby na dobrej drodze, ale nigdy nie poprzestała w poszukiwaniach. Chciała być, choć w części, tak uparta, jak jej brat, próbowała dorosnąć do jego poświęcenia, którego zaakceptowanie przychodziło jej z tak wielką trudnością.

Jej życie, to dziesiątki cieni, które podążały za nią gdziekolwiek by się nie ruszyła. To były jej demony, które nie pozwalały jej spać, przywoływały setki złych wspomnień. Dlatego też starała się uciec przed koszmarami. Chodziła korytarzami Avengers Tower godzinami, aż nie zmęczyła się na tyle, aby w końcu paść z wycieńczenia. Przez to mieszkańcy wieży znajdowali ją często śpiącą w zupełnie losowych miejscach w całym budynku. Jednak Wanda zawsze budziła się we własnym łóżku. Nigdy nie zapytała, kto ją tam zanosił, nie była pewna czy gdyby nawet wiedziała, to czy potrafiłaby się odwdzięczyć.

Każdej nocy po prostu wędrowała, wtedy Avengers Tower wydawało jej się dziwnie ciche i spokojne. Błądziła po wszystkich piętrach, do których miała dostęp, mijając kolejne pomieszczenia, zerkając przez uchylone drzwi czy może ktoś przypadkiem nie spał. Nie wiedziała nawet czy pragnęła rozmowy, czy po prostu czyjejś obecności. Jej dłoń sunęła po zimnej, gładkiej ścianie, stopy zapadały się w puchatym dywanie, który wygłuszał jej kroki, a oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności. Bezustannie czuła ogromny ciężar w klatce piersiowej, którego nie potrafiła się pozbyć. Próbowała na wiele sposobów i coraz częściej dochodziło do niej, że nigdy nie będzie już sobą.

Zaczynała zauważać swoisty chichot losu. Kiedyś pragnęła dostać się jak najbliżej Avengersów, żeby poznać ich najgorsze strachy, ale tylko jej koszmar stał się prawdą. To ona została rozbita na tysiąc kawałków. To ona musiała pochować najbliższą jej osobę. To ona wróciła z Sokovii bez przyszłości. A przynajmniej bez takiej, jaką sobie wymarzyła.

Od jego śmierci minęły już prawie trzy lata, ale ona wciąż nie potrafiła się zebrać w sobie. Krążyła po wieży, nie będąc pewna czego szuka. Czasem zdarzało jej się coś nucić, czasem wychodziła na dach popatrzeć na gwiazdy, innym razem po prostu leżała na dywanie w salonie bez żadnego, określonego celu. Nie pozwalała sobie zasnąć, nie mogła. Gdy tylko opadały powieki, znowu była z bratem, znowu leżeli skryci pod łóżkiem, a bomba z nazwiskiem Starka doprowadzała ich do szaleństwa. Czasem, w nocy, wydawało im się, że wołają ich rodzice, ale chwilę później zaczynało świtać i zaczynali dostrzegać ich zmasakrowane szczątki wsmarowane w pozostałości fundamentów. Innym razem znów czuła głód, kaleczyła sobie palce na gruzie, pod którym próbowali znaleźć cokolwiek nadającego się do jedzenia. Zwykle jednak natrafiali na zmiażdżone ludzkie szczątki, których mimo głodowania przez wiele długich dni, nie potrafiliby przełknąć. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie mieliby pewności czy właśnie nie jedzą kogoś, kogo znali. Znów ścigali ich żołnierze, ledwo unikali kul, ukrywali się przez wiele tygodni, błagając o deszcz, aby w końcu ugasić pragnienie. Czasami, choć rzadko, widziała także ten moment, gdy zostali złapani przez jeden z oddziałów. Nie mieli żadnych szans, wiedzieli jak skończą, że dołączą do trupów, z których bojówki zaczynały usypywać ogromne, gnijące stosy na poboczach. Pamiętała, jak prosiła w myślach, żeby nie pastwili się nad jej bratem, sama nie miała nawet cienia takiej nadziei, była dziewczyną, a każdy, kto znał tych skurczybyków, wiedział, jak się obchodzili z kobietami. Nie była pewna czy to ta świadomość doprowadziła ją do furii, czy była to chwila, w której żołnierze zaczęli kopać zwinięte ciało jej brata. Jednak chwilę później nikt z oddziału już nie oddychał. Stali nad nimi dysząc, on ze złamanymi żebrami i juchą cieknącą z nosa oraz ona, w rozdartych ubraniach, z krwią na dłoniach i udach.

Najpierw uciekała do tych wspomnień, bo on tam był, po naprawdę długim czasie zrozumiała, że sprawia jej to tylko ból i zaczęła uciekać od snu. Błąkała się tylko szukając swojego miejsca, a przy tym czując, że może nigdy go nie znaleźć. Chociaż skoro superbohaterowie zawsze mają złamane serca i tragiczne historie, to może była jednak jedną z nich?

Miała tę świadomość, że próbują jej pomóc. Steve, widząc jej załamania podczas treningu, starał się ją pocieszyć, a nawet coś doradzić. Powiedział jej, że **cena wolności jest wysoka**. **I że zawsze była**. I Wanda się z nim zgadzała, jednak równocześnie miała ochotę skręcić mu kark. Nie odpowiedziała, jednak nic, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z sali treningowej. Nikt nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło, a ona nie była skora do rozmowy. Ciężko byłoby jej wytłumaczyć, że po prostu poczuła się okłamana przez Rogersa. Gdy chodziła nocami po wieży, często słyszała krzyki, każdy miał koszmary, każdego ścigały duchy przeszłości. A jednak nikt nigdy nie krzyczał tak przeraźliwie boleśnie jak Steve Rogers. Chciała mu to powiedzieć prosto w twarz, ale z nie do końca zrozumiałych dla niej samej powodów się powstrzymała.

Tego samego dnia, a raczej nocy, gdy szwendała się po korytarzach wieży ponownie usłyszała jego krzyk. Zakradła się do niego, wygłuszając swoje kroki za pomocą mocy. Zatrzymała się na chwilę tuż obok jego łóżka, była przerażona tym, co widziała. Jakby w odruchu dotknęła palcami jego rozpalonego czoła.

Do jej nozdrzy uderzył zapach prochu i krwi, usta wypełniły się dobrze znanym metalicznym smakiem, naokoło rozbrzmiały wybuchy, słyszała krzyki, widziała korowody ciał. Trzymała w dłoni pistolet, kolejne kule trafiały mężczyzn w nazistowskich mundurach, a oni opadali na ziemie, jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Kolejny wybuch, pisk w uszach, straciła orientacje. Ktoś złapał ją za rękę, wyciągnął z okopu, osłonił przez kolejnym atakiem. Poznała go, czytała o nim w aktach. Patrzyła, jak się do niej uśmiecha i jak chwilę później jego głowa wybucha niczym dojrzały arbuz, zalewając ją krwią i kawałkami mózgu. Ledwo powstrzymała szaleńczy wrzask, gdy pokryły ją fragmenty Jamesa Barnesa. Chwilę później widziała, jak spada z pociągu, jak umiera od postrzałów, jak odchodzi z tego świata na dziesiątki różnych sposobów i nie była pewna czy to Steve w jej wizji płakał czy to były też jej łzy.

Tej nocy uciekła do swojego pokoju i nie pojawiła się ani na posiłkach, ani na kolejnych zajęciach.

Zbierała w sobie odwagę przez cały dzień, żeby w końcu zakraść ponownie do pokoju Kapitana. Nie wiedziała czy będzie potrafiła to zrobić, ale musiała spróbować. Złapała się na tym, że jest nie tylko przerażona, ale i podekscytowana. Czekała na dogodną chwilę kilka godzin, w końcu usłyszała krzyk Rogersa, który był okrutnym znakiem, że może działać. Wślizgnęła się do środka i ponownie przyłożyła opuszki palców do jego czoła.

Znowu zalały ją obrazy, tym razem wizje wydawały się jej nawet silniejsze, a co za tym szło straszniejsze. Widziała Zimowego Żołnierza, czuła jego palce na swojej szyi, nie potrafiła nawet zacisnąć pięści, aby go skrzywdzić. Chwilę później patrzyła, jak leży w plamie krwi i czuła, jak rozrywa jej to serce. Nagle sceneria zmieniła się zupełnie, a Wanda już myślała, że w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób znaleźli się w jej snach. Bo to była Sokovia. **Jeśli was** **skrzywdzą** , **oddajcie im**. **Jeśli Was zabiją** , **obejdźcie** **to**. Te słowa wyszły z jej ust, oczywiście wypowiedziane głosem Rogersa. Znowu zobaczyła swojego brata, leżącego na ziemi, przedziurawionego kulami, krew zaczynała pojawiać się na jego klatce piersiowej, wykwitać w fantazyjne wzory. Tylko, że to nie ona cierpiała, a przynajmniej nie tylko ona. Wzięła swojego brata na ręce, kątem oka widząc białą gwiazdę na swojej piersi. Ona, a raczej Kapitan, niósł Pietra, aż do statków ratunkowych. Czuł się podle, nie wiedząc, jak mogło do tego dojść, przeklinając w myślach, że dzieci umierają, podczas gdy takie staruchy, wciąż chodzą po ziemi. Miał w końcu prawie sto lat do jasnej cholery. **To był rozkaz** , **synu**. **Powinieneś go wykonać**. Głos mu się łamał, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, czego Wanda kompletnie by się po nim nie spodziewała. I nie wiedziała dlaczego, bo to na pewno nie były uczucia Steve'a, poczuła lekką ulgę. Zgromadziła więcej mocy, poczuła znajome mrowienie w dłoni.

Nagle zniknęła Sokovia, zniknęło pole walki, o zapachu krwi i prochu już nie mówiąc. Posłużyła się jednym z Rogersowych wspomnień, bo wydało jej się na tyle pozytywne, żeby zatrzeć z niego pamięć po tamtych koszmarach. Wybrała to, gdzie oboje mieli mniej więcej czternaście lat i spędzali razem pierwsze święta. Wszystkie przygotowania, smak ciastek, które zrobiła mama Steve'a, zapach choinki, ciepło bijące od kominka.

Gdy wychodziła z pokoju Kapitan spał spokojnie.

***

Rano zawitała na śniadaniu, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. Wszyscy z wieży byli strasznie zdziwieni jej pojawieniem się, tylko Clint posłał jej typowy dla siebie uśmiech i nalał jej herbaty. Wanda rozglądała po pomieszczeniu, jednak Steve'a wciąż nie było. Zaczynała się martwić, bo co jeśli jej się nie udało? Co jeśli koszmary wróciły? Albo jeśli coś skiepściła? Mogła mu przecież zupełnie pomieszać w głowie, może zapadł w jakąś śpiączkę... Albo gorzej. Gorączkowo uderzała palcami w blat stołu, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę wszystkich Avengersów, ale nie potrafiła się uspokoić.

\- Wszystko w porządku Wanda? - zapytała Natasza obserwując ją bacznie znad krawędzi swojego kubka.

\- Oh, daj spokój Nat - mruknął Clint - Dziewczyna miała pewnie gorszą noc.

\- Jak my wszyscy - westchnęła Romanoff, odstawiając naczynie na stół. Wanda chciała spróbować uchwycić jej myśli, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, ale właśnie w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Steve. Ziewał szeroko i nawet nie próbował zasłonić ust, co nie umknęło Starkowi, który od razu posłał w jego kierunku kąśliwą uwagę. Natomiast Rogers, zamiast się zdenerwować, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zasiadł za stołem od razu sięgając po kubek z kawą. Po chwili Kapitan nałożył sobie pełne talerz naleśników i zaczął je pałaszować z ogromnym uśmiechem.

\- Skąd ten zaciesz Rogers? - mruknął zupełnie zbity z tropu Stark przyglądając się Steve'owi z zaniepokojeniem. Z resztą podobnie, jak cała reszta.

\- A tak o - odparł uśmiechając się do Starka, co sprawiło, że nawet Wanda zakrztusiła się kawą - Po prostu się wyspałem. Nie pamiętam już, kiedy ostatnio śniło mi się coś dobrego.

Chwilę później wszyscy zajęli się luźną dyskusją, w akompaniamencie szczęku sztućców i szurania krzesłami. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Wanda poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Clinta. Wiedział? Już dawno zauważyła, że Barton mógł być pozbawiony wszelkich supermocy, ale nie odstawał od reszty ani intelektem, ani przebiegłością. Wręcz przeciwnie. Próbowała wyglądać, jak najnormalniej, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie to na nic. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Steve'a.

\- Będziesz dziś na treningu?

Pokiwała głową. Była naprawdę zadowolona z wyniku swoich wczorajszych działań.

***

Przez kolejne dni, a później tygodnie, wędrowała po nocach po pokojach Avengersów utulając ich swoimi wizjami do snu. Czasem sięgała po ich dobre wspomnienia, obserwując rano ich wpływ na daną osobę, innym razem starała się nakreślić coś własnego. Przy okazji coraz lepiej poznawała swoich towarzyszy. Musiała jednak uważać, niektóre wspomnienia czy wizje, dawały efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Na przykład Falcon, po snach, w które wpakowała jego wspomnienia z Rileyem, stał się apatyczny i małomówny. Zrozumiała to dopiero po dłuższym czasie, o ile Steve'owi wspomnienia z Buckym dawały siłę i nadzieję, to Sam wciąż obwiniał się o śmierć swojego przyjaciela. Długo to odkręcała, aż wreszcie odkryła, że najlepszym wyborem są sny o lataniu.

Nataszy odebrała wszelkie koszmary, które wiązały się z Red Roomem. Wanda musiała przyznać, że sny Romanoff należały do jednych z najbardziej przerażających. Dała jej wizje spokojnych dni, pełnych bezpiecznych miejsc, gdzie nikt nie mógł jej skrzywdzić. Długo myślała o śnie gdzie Natasza mogłaby mieć własną rodzinę, jednak po dłuższym czasie uznała to za okrutne.

Wybaczyła nawet Starkowi, dając mu spokojne sny, gdzie konflikty zbrojne nie istniały, a wszyscy jego najbliżsi byli kompletnie bezpieczni.

Nie była pewna czy robi dobrze, w końcu mieszała w ich umysłach bez ich zgody, jednak widząc ich z dnia na dzień coraz to bardziej spokojnych, rozluźnionych utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że to odpowiednie.

Nie potrafiła, a może nawet i nie chciała wejść do głowy Clinta. Nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy zaczęła uważać go za swego rodzaju przewodnika po nowym życiu, uwielbiała spędzać z nim czas, przede wszystkim dlatego, że Barton nigdy jej nie oceniał. Nawet, gdy byli jeszcze wrogami Clint patrzył na nią i na jej brata, jak na dzieci. Dzieci, które miały tego pecha, że urodziły się w kraju ogarniętym wojną. Dzieci, które popełniły błąd. Clint miał też w sobie coś z jej ojca, choć nie do końca potrafiła powiedzieć co.

Mijały tygodnie. Miesiące. Po pewnym czasie Wanda zdała sobie sprawę, że jej brata nie ma z nią już pięć lat. Zaczęła zauważać też, że Avengersi coraz rzadziej potrzebują jej pomocy, bo koszmary powoli stawały się epizodami, przede wszystkim nauczyli się sobie z nimi radzić. Była ogromnie zadowolona z tego powodu. Po raz pierwszy poczuła, że jej moc może być pożyteczna i zaczęła się zastanawiać czy potrafiłaby znaleźć więcej tak pozytywnych zastosowań. Stawała się też coraz to bardziej przydatna podczas misji, co również cieszyło ją, jak i Steve'a jej głównego trenera. Życie zaczynało się powoli układać, zdawało się jej, że Avengersi są dla niej o wiele milsi, nie czuła już tego taksującego, nieufnego spojrzenia, za co była im naprawdę wdzięczna.

Martwiła się tylko Clintem. Ostatnio Barton pojawiał się w wieży coraz rzadziej. Tylko Natasza i Wanda wiedziały, że gdy go nie ma, głównie odpoczywa w domu, siedzi z rodziną i wychowuje dzieciaki. Przypomniała sobie moment, w którym dowiedziała się, że najmłodsze z nich nazywa Nathaniel Pietro. Popłakała się wtedy pierwszy raz od momentu śmierci jej brata.

Pojawiał się w Avengers Tower tylko na kilka dni, zwykle, aby pomóc w jakiejś misji, po czym znowu znikał na dłuższy czas. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, choć przyszło jej to z trudem. Próbowała odrzucić od siebie chęć dotknięcia go, żeby dowiedzieć co go dręczy, czego się boi. Nie udało jej się. Którejś nocy zakradła się do jego pokoju, tak jak robiła to przez tyle miesięcy, ale nim zdążył go dotknąć on otworzył oczy.

\- Kłopoty ze snem?

Aż usiadła kompletnie zbita z tropu. Przecież udawało jej się to nawet z Nataszą, która była w końcu jednym z najlepszych szpiegów świata. Clint podniósł się do siadu, zapalił lampkę nocną i oparł podbródek o dłoń. Miał znudzony wyraz twarzy, ale bynajmniej nie zaspany. Wanda zrozumiała, że Barton w ogóle nie spał, gdy tu weszła. Czuła na sobie jego wyczekujące spojrzenie, ale nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Clint przewrócił oczami.

\- Zajedziesz się, Wanda.

\- Śpię, co prawda dopiero, gdy już naprawdę muszę, ale po prostu unikam koszmarów.

\- Nie chodzi mi o koszmary, a o twoje czary-mary ze snami reszty.

Wiedział.

W sumie to się tego spodziewała. Nie odpowiedziała, więc mówił dalej.

\- Zauważyłem dawno temu, spokojnie, inni też wiedzą. Nie jesteś głupia, chyba nie myślałaś, że dałaś radę obejść zabezpieczenia Starka czy czujność Nat.

Wanda spojrzała na niego przerażona.

\- Czy oni?

\- Na początku byli przeciwni. Przynajmniej Tony i Nat, Rogers i Wilson długo o niczym nie wiedzieli. Przekonałem ich, żeby Ci nie przerywali. Później widząc poprawę na zdrowiu psychicznym i fizycznym Steve'a zaczęli się zastanawiać czy nie masz po prostu zdolności leczniczych. Moim zdaniem, myślę, że Nat w sumie też, to wciąż po prostu dobry sen, bez koszmarów, ale znasz Starka. Ja byłem za, bo widziałem, jak tobie to pomaga. Czułaś się potrzebna, odnalazłaś w ten sposób swoje miejsce w drużynie, a inni zaczęli ci ufać, bo robiłaś to dla nich kompletnie charytatywnie, nie oczekiwałaś nic w zamian, ba!, nie chciałaś nawet, żeby wiedzieli. Urzekłaś tym nawet Nat, a to już coś, Wanda, mówię ci, znam tę kobietę kilkanaście lat.

Dziewczyna siedziała z rozdziawionymi ustami, wciąż nie rozumiejąc. Clint pokręcił głową.

\- Ale tym razem przyszłaś do mnie, nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłaś, więc, o co chodzi?

Wanda wbiła wzrok w własne stopy.

\- Nigdy nie wiem, co myślisz. Ostatnio wydaje mi się, że dzieje się coś złego, ale nie wiem, co to jest i pomyślałam...

\- Że dasz mi dobry sen, który może to poprawi?

Pokiwała głową, po czym spojrzała na Bartona. Oczekiwała bury, ale ten się uśmiechnął. Tak szczerze i ciepło, mogłaby policzyć wszystkie kurze łapki, które nagle pojawiły się koło jego oczu.

\- Wanda? Kiedy ostatni raz pomyślałaś o czymś, czego ty chcesz?

Zamilkła, bo nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Mijały minuty, gdzieś w oddali tykał zegar, który wisiał w kuchni, a Wanda zastanawiała się nad pytaniem Clinta. Cała ta sytuacja przypominała jej rozmowy z Pietrem. Coś ścisnęło jej serce, tak mocno, że na chwilę zapomniała, jak się oddycha.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć, co cię dręczy - ominęła ciężki temat, może niezbyt zgrabnie, ale mimo wszystko spróbowała.

\- I vice versa. Pomagasz nam wszystkim, ale nikt nawet nie ma cienia pomysłu, jak pomóc tobie.

Wanda znów pomilczała kilka minut, Barton jej nie poganiał, po prostu czekał. Był łucznikiem, cierpliwość, to jedna z jego głównych cech.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć, co to jest - to mówiąc pozwoliła mocy zmaterializować się na jej dłoni w postaci czerwonej, drgającej kulki. Zakręciła się wokół jej palca i poleciała prosto w dłonie Clinta - Chciałabym znać swoje granice. Chciałabym, żeby ludzie się mnie nie bali. Chciałabym, chciałabym - przerwała, bo jej głos odmówił posłuszeństwa i kompletnie się załamał - Żeby tu był. Żeby Pietro żył. Żeby był tu z nami i, i...

Nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęła łkać, nie była też pewna, kiedy znalazła się w ramionach Clinta, kiedy przytulił ją do siebie dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy przytulał ją ojciec, co wywołało u niej jeszcze głośniejszy atak płaczu. Nic nie mówił. Po prostu ją do siebie przytulał, czasem gładząc ją po głowie. Po długiej, bardzo długiej chwili zaczęła mówić. Powoli, czasem jeszcze przerywał jej płacz, opowiadała mu o swoim bracie, o swoich koszmarach, o tym, dlaczego tak boi się spać. Potem zaczęła się śmiać i nawiązała do kilku anegdotek z ich życia. Barton słuchał, nawet nie śmiał jej przerwać.

\- Wiesz, może i na polu bitwy, niewielu mogło się z nim równać, ale gdy nie walczył był kompletną łajzą. Wystarczyło, że coś go rozproszyło i nagle wbiegał w ścianę. O matko, ile ja bym dała, aby znów usłyszeć, jak wyklina drzwi, w które właśnie „na niego wyskoczyły" albo framugę, o którą przypadkiem zahaczył. Cokolwiek, Clint.

Zamilkła czując się dziwnie lekka i pusta. Mężczyzna odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Teraz ty.

Na początku nie zrozumiała, ale już po chwili trzymała dłoń na jego czole. Nie spał, więc zobaczyła nie sen, a to, o czym aktualnie myślał.

Przygotowała się na wiele rzeczy. Na śmierć towarzyszy, na chorobę najbliższych, na najgorsze brudy z życia jednej z najważniejszych osób w jej istnieniu, ale to, co zobaczyła było kompletnie niespodziewane.

Barton leżał na trawie, patrząc w niebo. Na jego sercu leżał jakiś ciężar, którego nie była jeszcze w stanie zidentyfikować. Gdzieś w oddali słyszała dziecięce krzyki i może gdyby Clint podniósł się na łokciach, potrafiłaby je dostrzec, jednak on leżał rozłożony na ziemi i obserwował kłębiące się chmurki. Nagle zrozumiała, że ciężarem była głowa chłopca, który również wpatrywał się w obłoczki od czasu do czasu, któryś komentując.

\- Tato?

\- Mhm?

\- Boisz się czegoś, tato?

Cisza. Clint zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Boję się, że was stracę. Ciebie, Coopera, Lilę, waszą mamę. Martwię się o swoich przyjaciół. I że kiedyś znowu ktoś odda za mnie życie.

Ciężar na sercu powiększył się i to bynajmniej nie przez dziecko. Chłopczyk odwrócił głowę, miał dokładnie te same oczy co Clint.

\- Opowiesz mi coś o Pietrze?

\- O tobie?

\- Nie, głupi jesteś tato! O tym dużym Pietrze!

\- Był małym, szybkim chu... chłopcem.

Nathaniel Pietro znów spojrzał na chmury.

\- To mój ulubiony Avengers.

Barton uśmiechnął się.

\- Mój też, NP, mój też.

\- Mówiłeś mi, że miał siostrę, - znowu to dziecięce, ale przenikliwe spojrzenie. Barton pokiwał głową - czyli to tak, jakby była moją siostrą, prawda? I Coopera i Lilii?

Clint parsknął śmiechem. Uwielbiał dziecięcą logikę.

\- Teoretycznie tak.

\- To dlaczego nie mieszka z nami? - chłopiec obrócił się na brzuszek i zamachał dziko nóżkami - Rodzeństwo powinno trzymać się razem.

\- Musiałbyś jej zapytać.

Chłopiec trochę się speszył.

\- A zapytasz dla mnie?

\- Zapytam.

Wanda otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła na Clinta nie wiedząc kompletnie, co powiedzieć. Barton tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział:

\- No to pytam.

***

Tydzień później wysiadła z auta i wraz z Clintem ruszyła w kierunku przysadzistego, przytulnego domku, który nigdy nie mógł zobaczyć końca remontów, które planował dla niego Barton. Tym razem jednak miała pomóc mu w nich Wanda. Jej moc znalazła właśnie nowe przydatne zastosowanie. A ona, co ważniejsze, znalazła dom.

Idąc wąską ścieżką i słysząc z daleka piski oraz krzyki dzięki, spojrzała w niebo i pomyślała:

 **Popatrz bracie** , **choć raz będę najstarsza**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #pietrolives
> 
> Hej kochani. Mam nadzieję, że spodobał się Wam ten fanfick, już dawno chciałam napisać coś o bliźniakach Maximoff i o Clincie, ale jakoś nie było okazji. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale Clint Barton to jedna z moich ulubionych postaci. W przyszłości chciałabym pisać więcej o historyjkach z Avengers Tower. Mam trochę smutka, zawsze pomaga mi na to pisanie, więc siadłam na ponad pięć godzin i tak o to powstało to.
> 
> Szczerze mówiąc to mam pomysł na kontynuacje, jednak nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek powstanie. Powód jest prosty, myślę, że teraz tworzy ono dość zgrabną całość i nie wiem czy bym go nie zepsuła. Także jak na razie pozostaje to oneshotem, ale może kiedyś...


End file.
